Fixing Nightmares
by my pretty kitty7
Summary: A fluffy One-shot set after TSS but hardly any spoilers


**Hey everyone! This would be my second story and my first Kane Chronicles story, So it may not be the best story ever so tell me if it sucks please! The whole story will be in Carter's pov.**

I do not own the Kane Chronicles. And now, On with the story!  
****

I finally got to go to bed after teaching a class to the ankle-biters (they don't like to get up early they stay up late). I got an hour or two of sleep when suddenly I was awoken by a knock at the door. I got out of bed, Grabbed my staff and walked over to the door still half asleep.

"Who is it?" I called. A voice from the other side of the door answered "it's Zia." I opened the door to see Zia standing outside the door. Well, not quite see, she had a black tank top and camo shorts on and it was pitch black out there I knew what she was wearing because I had seen it earlier. The only thing that I could see was her amber eyes which were duller than usual.

"Hey Zia, What's up?" "Um... well, You know how I have nightmares about the..." She trailed off. "Yeah I know." "Well, Whenever I wake up it feels like I'm trapped in a bubble of water again and can't breath. It's been getting worse. And I was... I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight with you." "Uh, Uh ok sure come right in." She gave me a sleepy smile and walked in and then said "I'm sorry about this it's just that this is the worst the nightmares have been in a long time and I'm scared." "Zia don't worry about it it's just fine."

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed that I usually sleep on and motioned for her to come over, I pulled the blanket back and told her to climb in and then I walked around to the other side then got in bed and laid down. Since it was a king size bed I kept my distance so it wouldn't be awkward. But then she snuggled up close to me and immediately fell asleep. I was surprised, But I was perfectly fine with that so I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. I fell asleep quickly after that because I was exhausted from teaching thinking about how well her body fit into mine.

THIS IS MY LINE BRAKE THIS IS MY LINE BRAKE THIS IS MY LINE BRAKE.****

I woke up late since it was Saterday and classes did not start until noon. I suddenly became aware of someone snuggled up next to me. I thought it was either Felix (he would sometime get scared and climb in bed with either Walt or me usually me), or Khufu (long story). I still had sleep in my eyes so i could not see. So I, Still half asleep reached over with my right hand trying to figure out who it was. I laid my hand where the stomach would be and it felt human so I guessed that it was Felix, but you never know with Khufu, So I felt up to where their chest would be and I what I felt clearly indicated that the person next to me was female. I quickly woke up after that and sat up. I turned to see none other then Zia laying on my bed just waking up.

She layed her hands across her stomach, Looked up at me and smiled, Then looked down at my hand which was still on her chest. I quickly drew back my hand, Blushing when I realized that I had been groping her breast. "What exactly was your hand doing on my chest?" She arched an eyebrow when she said it, but i knew that she was not mad from the tone of her voice. "Uh, Ah, Um I thought you were Felix?" She laughed at that. "Really, You thought I was Felix?" "Yeah, Um... how did you get in here?" She looked at me confused and said "you don't remember?" "No." Then a look of understanding flashed across her face.

"Oh that's what happened, You must of been so tired that you don't remember anything that happened last night, I've done that a few times too." "Oh ok so... what happened?" "I had a really bad nightmare about you know what so at about one A.M I came in here, Woke you up and asked if I could sleep with you." Then suddenly everything that happened last night came back.

"Hey... Carter?" "Yes Zia?" "Remember how we went out on a date a month ago? Well we really have not done anything and I was wondering if we were still boyfriend and girlfriend." I thought about that for a second. "Well that's your decision Zia." She smiled then leaned over and kissed me then said "does that answer your question?" "Yep. And Zia?" "Yes?" "Did you have anymore nightmares after you came in here?" She looked at me and said "no I didn't,  
None at all that was the best nights sleep I've had in i don't know how long." "Good, and if it helps you can come sleep in here anytime you want" "I just might have to take you up on that Carter."

And sure enough she did end up sleeping with me. It started a couple nights later when I found her in the library at eleven P.M (I was there because Felix had left his stuff penguin there and he was to scared to go get it). When I saw her asleep with her head layed on the scrolls she was looking at I had picked her up and took her to my room and layed her on my bed then went back to get Felix's penguin. The next time everyone had stayed up to watch a movie, Everyone had gone to bed but us then about fifteen minutes later Zia fell asleep on my shoulder so I turned off the TV and carryed her to my room.

The last time it happened we were sitting in my room going through lesson plans, Once we got tired of that we started talking about random things, Once we got tired of that we just layed there on my bed she fell asleep eventually. She woke up at about midnight, looked at the clock and said "I fell asleep... again." I turned to her and said "Zia, You do know that you have ended up sleeping in my room just about every night for the past week. I don't mind, It's just I was wondering... when are you going to officially move in here?"

She just looked at me, Then the blanket suddenly became interesting, Because she started messing with it. I put my hand under her chin and turned her face so she would look at me and  
said "Zia, When are you going to move in with me?" "Whenever you want Carter." "Ok then we can start tomorrow if you want." She looked surprised, But quickly got over that, Then she  
looked me in the eye and said while smiling "alright then, Sounds good to me."

So the next day we moved all her stuff in, But it did not even take fifteen minutes to do that. Hell, she could compete with me with the keeping all your possessions in a suitecase thing. Besides her clothes, Wand, Staff and emergency first aid bag, All she had was a picture of her parents and her mothers jewelry box that had been found in the rubble of her house. Once all her things were put away we went to go teach the trainees.

And we all lived happily ever after.

Kidding, After that some demons attacked, Sadie nearly got hit by a eighteen wheeler and we taught the ankle-biters the Ha-Di spell (out of all of that teaching the ankle-biters Ha-Di was the one that scared me the most). But we did have fun with all of that so I guess you could say that we lived happily ever after, Just not in the way you would imagine.

**Well I sure had fun with that, Did you? Hope you liked it. And I repeat THIS IS A ONE-SHOT I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! Sorry about that... Please review! I would like to know if I did anything wrong and what I did wrong so don't be afraid to tell me if it was bad!**


End file.
